The Aftermath
by Phemon13
Summary: The sort of "epilogue" for Reconciliation and Regret! WARNING! Contains OCs! R


This is sort of an 'aftermath' of my other story "Reconciliation and Regret". Think of it as a conclusive epilogue! I own nothing except Sakura, Ryan, Genevieve and Daisuke.

.

The past events have taken the two cats' lives to considerable new heights. Most couples have problems with living expenses, location, and parent consent, but not Aeris and Leo. Speaking of which, let's go back 2 years at Aeris' 16th birthday...

...

_With both cats reaching the age of puberty, their parents have a very serious conversation on Leo and Aeris' living quarters for the next few years..._

_"It'd be much cheaper for them to live together, wouldn't it?" Leo Leonardo the 2nd, a very British grey cat, asks the white feline across from him_

_"It isn't a problem of how cheap it'll be! The problem is her living with that boy of yours!" Rick Cole, a white cat who's an ex-commander of the military, replies angrily_

_"But Leo is_**_our_**_boy, wouldn't it be better for her to live with someone she's familiar with instead of some creep that happens to go to the same college?" Karen Leonardo, a cream cat, replies to the short-tempered cat, keeping her usual calm demeanour._

_"... She's got a point there, dear" Stacey Cole, a red cat, consoles her infuriated husband "Besides, he hasn't tried anything yet, what makes you think he'll do anything now?"_

_"But, I'm just worried about her..." Rick's tender side surfaces_

_"Trust me, it'll be fine. Plus, he'd only try anything if he had her consent" Leonardo the 2nd states matter of factly,_

_"And she'd probably bruise him up pretty badly if he tries without it" Karen adds, recalling Leo's usual beatings_

_"... True..." Rick considers "Alright, deal. But your boy better pull his weight when they start paying the bills!"_

_"Consider it pulled!" Leonardo the 2nd jokes, shaking Rick's hand "Let's tell our kids the good news!"_

_..._

_Unbeknownst to them, their kids had been eavesdropping since the beginning..._

_"Sweet! We're going to be getting an apartment together!" Leo celebrates quietly as they rush back to Aeris' room_

_"Great, another couple years with this idiot around me..." Aeris mutters under her breath, though inside she is overjoyed_

_"Hmm you say something?"_

_"I said you'd better be reliable when we start living together!" Aeris chides angrily_

_"Heh, when have I not?" he replies rhetorically_

_"Let's see" Aeris says as she starts counting out the times Leo has been, well, Leo._

_"Hey! I can be reliable! Remember when I saved you in Gears of War?" He states, thinking that'll help_

_"Oh god..."_

_[End of Flashback]_

...

Both cats, Leo and Aeris, remember said memory quite well, while cuddling in Leo's bed.

"I was actually really excited when I heard I was going to be living with my best friend" Aeris confesses, knowing she doesn't need to hide anything with Leo now

"Really? You sounded annoyed when we found out... You tsundere!" He jokes

"You've been watching too many animes..." Aeris facepalms, still amazed by her boyfriend's stupidity _"Hmm boyfriend... right"_ "Hey Leo?"

"Yeah beautiful?" He replies

*rolls eyes* "How are we going to break this to our friends at college?" Aeris poses, blushing from Leo's compliment

"Well I think Sakura and Daisuke will be okay with it. I'm just worried about Ryan and Gen's... It'll be three-quarters the way across the college area three minutes after Gen's heard it."

"She does love her gossip huh?"

"You said it. And I'm never going to hear the end of Ryan's 'relationship talks' after we've told him."

"We could try hiding it" Aeris poses

"No way. Now that you're my girlfriend, I wanna warn all those assholes at college to back off." He states, showing his claws in mock-anger. "Plus, I want that prick Jason to stop hitting on you."

"You saw that? And didn't he use to date Vanessa?"

Vanessa, by the way, is the reincarnation of hate itself. Leo and co. thought they escaped from her when they graduated from high school, but she followed, teeth bared. She would rival Sephiroth on being the most evil fictitious character ever known (Selling broken 4th wall! Cheap!). They think her one motive in life is to make their lives (and those around them) a living hell. At least being in college with her is better than being with her in the high school her uncle owns.

"Not anymore. Her personality must have annoyed him. That doesn't mean she doesn't still oogle him everytime she spots him."

"Noted. How about we do something that'll both tell our friends about our relationship and get a little revenge?" Aeris says, showing her usual mischievous smile.

"I'm listening..."

.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

.

We are given with the scene of four friends waiting for the arrival of the (unbeknownst to them) new couple until...

An auburn feline by the name of Ryan reaches into his pocket and brings out his cellphone, for he got a text from his close friend Leo.

"What's the text about Ry-ry?" a light yellow cat named Genevieve questions, mentioning her favorite nickname for the aforementioned cat.

"It's a text from Leo, and _don't call me Ry-ry!_" Ryan retorts, stressing on the distaste of his nickname.

"Really?" an orange and black tigress asks (named Sakura) "I just got a text from Aeris. How about you Daisuke?" she asks her boyfriend, who nods in confirmation

"Do they all say the same thing?" Ryan asks

" 'Can't come today, something big planned. Come to the Cafeteria at 1:30. Bring friends.'?"

"Yeah, what do they mean by 'bring friends'? We are each others' only friends! Unless she means Ryan's..." Sakura glares at Ryan, still disgusted by his protracted use of the word "friendship".

"Hey they are friends! I just don't hang out with them as much! My libido's never been in better shape!"

"Too much info, bro." Daisuke answers, face-palming.

"Well it's almost 1:00 now. Wanna start wandering over there now?" Genevieve instigates the group

"Alright" the rest of the group answers

.

**~1:28 at the cafeteria**

.

"You sure everyone'll be there?"

"Positive. I texted Jason the planned message and I see our friends over there (having lunch) and Vanessa over there with her usual troupe of lackies."

"And you're sure this'll work?"

"As sure as Sheperd is gay. Here the bait comes..." Aeris says as an overconfident Jason comes gaudily in, flaunting his alleged 'swagger'.

"Ah, Aeris my sweet. Have you finally come to the realization that I'm so terribly irresistible?" Jason asks, wiggling an eyebrow

"Whatever are talking about, Jason?" Aeris asks cooly (by this time the rest of the cafeteria has fallen silent)

"I think you know exactly what I mean. This text" he shows his cellphone "states that you're here to make everything clear. And what" he glances over Aeris' shoulder to see Leo "is _that_ doing here? I did tell you standing near garbage would be bad for your health."

"I don't think you should be talking to my friend like that Jason." Aeris warns slowly, keeping her rage at bay.

"Whatever. So what's this conclusion? I'm waiting..." Jason asks snobbily

"It's right here. Please close your eyes and grit your teeth Jason." She asks, watching Jason do as told and leans in, expecting a smooch

"_Ready?_"

"_Ready. 1, 2, 3!"_

*WHAM* Jason doesn't get a kiss, but something much, much harder. Two fists, each belonging to Leo and Aeris. They had practiced that scene countless times and the execution couldn't've been smoother. But the act is far from over...

"**What the hell?**" Jason retorts angrily, holding his right cheek and left eye, but is silenced by Aeris shou-

**"This is a message to all of the student body in the campus so spread the word! I, Aeris Cole, am officially dating Leo Leonardo the 3rd! Anyone who objects or disagrees will have to deal with ME!"**Aeris finishes, feeling very proud of herself

**"And don't think I will cower down neither! I'll be right by her, fighting her fights!"**Leo suddenly voices, startling Aeris by his booming masculine voice "What say we end this spectacle with a bang?" Leo whispers to Aeris

_"_That sounds _perfect_" She answers, pulling him into a deep kiss, which results in a loud round of applause from the student body (and some cafeteria staff!), save a bewildered Jason and a shocked Vanessa.

.

..

**Later...**

..

.

"I mean, I've heard of amazing reveals, but _that was awesome!_" Ryan exclaims, giving Leo a hearty slap on the back

"I'll say! I lost count on how many girls squealed when you two kissed at the end! And I was one of them!" Gen joins in, putting Leo in headlock and noogying him "Well said boy!"

"I must say, you made quite a spectacle out there" Sakura remarks, smiling at Aeris "Congrats, Aeris."

"I agree. It went _way_ better than I planned! Did you see Jason after that incident?" Aeris asks

"You bet I did! I guarantee he won't be going to football practice for a while! I think I even saw a bloody nose!" Daisuke jokes, remembering the hilarity of Jason's rearranged face

"Well let's hope this wasn't all for nothing! I won't want any jocks hitting on Aeris while we're on one of our future dates! Like GameExpo, E3, the next Street Fighter Movie..." Leo lists off, putting a protective arm around Aeris, pulling her close. This little action results in Gen silently squealing like a schoolgirl behind them, to which Leo rolls his eyes "get used to it Jenny."

"Sorry. It's just we've been waiting for you two to get together for _so long!_ I noticed the spark since I met you two!"

"Wait _we?_ You mean you _all_have noticed our feelings before we did?" Aeris asks, surprised

"Well you two's relationship isn't exactly something we'd call normal" Daisuke points out, remembering that most of Leo and Aeris' fights look (to the onlooker) as a cliché "Married couple bicker". "Am I right everyone?" he asks, resulting in nods from everyone else

"Sheesh, maybe we're more thick than we thought, eh Aeris?" Leo rubs his back, looking over at his girlfriend

"Maybe for me, but **you**'ve always been thick." Aeris chides, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs (yet maintaining the half-hug she and Leo have) making an assortment of giggles and chortles break out from the group

"Glad to see that your two's personalities haven't changed because of this new status..." Ryan remarks

"The feeling's mutual, Ry-ry." Aeris says and smirks as Ryan cringes "I may love my boyfriend *cue Gen squee here* but I'm not changing my personality for **anybody!**" she exclaims, pecking Leo on the cheek

"Oh man, I hope you two aren't going to be all lovey-dovey near us ALL the time!" Ryan fake gags, earning him a slug from Gen

"No worries Ry-ry. Just treat us like you usually do. Who knows? Maybe even _you_ might get a girlfriend!" Leo remarks, smirking at the one single guy in their group

"Hah, not likely... Huh, here's the lovebirds' apartment!"

"Wow that took a lot less time than I thought..." Leo wonders, as it only felt like mere minutes since they left college

"Weird. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow!" Daisuke concludes, waving Aeris and Leo off as everyone goes their separate ways

.

"I'm glad they didn't take it too hard..." Aeris expresses

"Yeah. We've got an awesome bunch of friends eh?" Leo asks, recounting the amazing times he's had with those four, but something more prominent pops up in his mind, and it spells dread for him... "Hey Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Leo asks, fear evident in his eyes

"...Shit."

.

**BAHAHA EPILOGUE?! BLASPHEMY!**

**Yup this'll be continuing! Look forward to it.**

**Again, Constructive Criticism welcome**

**Ciao guys**


End file.
